


Face to Face

by siberat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dom/sub, Dominant Starscream, M/M, trine bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeker trine bond, with one dominant and two submissives- Starscream being the dominant one.  Thundercracker pisses Starscream off, and must suffer the punishment- as their coding commands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

Face to Face

The blue seeker dreadfully waited in the empty quarters enjoying the silence while it lasted. Once his Trine commander returned, the room would erupt in a fiery explosion. Thundercracker knew that he would be blamed for the failed aerial raid, he just hoped his commander, Starscream, would listen. He would have to, right? I mean, he would have to realize why he deviated from the plan.

The sulking blue seeker was interrupted by his thoughts by the doors of their shared quaters opening with a loud clang. Starscream glared as he entered, forcefully throwing his belongings on the floor. The red and blue flier did not hesitate in addressing the mech that caused his anger.

"Thundercracker," Starscream shouted as he loomed over the other. "Just what the frag happened out there?" He reached out and grabbed the blue trine mate by his shoulders and gave a shake. "Why don't you listen to me? We discussed our flight plan, and you disobeyed me! This is the kind of behavior I'd expect from Skywarp!"

Thundercracker lifted his hands up to attempt to stop the blows. "You don't understand, Star-"

"I understand completely, my dear," Starscream interrupted. "It's not you who has to report to Megatron. It's not you who ends up looking like an incompetent fool. So, do you simply not care about embarrassing me?" He forced Thundercracker out of the berth and slammed him against the adjacent wall. "Answer me!"

"There were Autobot reinforcements coming from our right," Thundercracker meekly tried to explain. He knew he had to tread carefully when his trine leader was this upset. "You didn't see them. They had them in your sights! I was just trying to protect you, Starscream."

"Protect me?" Starscream sarcastically said. "What, have I become some damsel in distress for you?"

"No! But it's in my nature Stars-""

"Stop lying to me, Tc. You are not fooling anyone." The angry red seeker snapped. "You think you are smarter then me?" Starscream's face was just inches away from his insubordinates. "Well, look at what your devious plan caused. My failure! If you had listened to my plan and did as I tell you, I would not be the laughing stock of the Decepticon Officers!"

"I am sorry, Starscream!" Thundercracker retorted, attempting to break hold of his leader's grasp. "That wasn't done on purpose! I didn't mean to-"

You didn't mean to," Starscream mocked. "I am sick of your insubordination. You need to learn your place TC. It is I who am in control of this lousy trine, not yourself!"

Starscream smirked, and pushed the blue seeker back down on his berth, not caring if he used too much force. He grabbed at the downed mech's knees, forced them apart, and placed himself over the other. "You will submit to me."

Thundercracker's optics where wide as he tried to gulp down his fear. He knew what his Air Commander wanted, and he wanted to appease him, but taking it in the valve was not something he had ever been fond of. "But you know how I feel about that, Stars." he pleaded, hoping the other would listen.

"Well, perhaps you will think a little bit more about disobeying my orders then," The angry seeker replied. His interface panel snapped open, and he rubbed at his spike casing until his spike was exposed and completely erect. "Open up, and don't make me ask twice."

The blue seeker sighed and tried to do as he was told. The thought of being forced to take it in his valve did not excite him at all, and commanding his panel to retract was pretty impossible. He stole a glance at Starscream whose face was snarled in anger, and it was only getting worse. 

"I'm waiting," the Air Commander hissed as his one hand stroked his spike.

"I can't," Thundercracker sighed. "I'm trying to..." He placed shaking hands on the others thighs in hopes of conveying sincerity. "You know of my issue."

The dominating seeker gave a sly smile, and shook his head. With his free hand, he pried a finger between the cowering seekers panel. No matter the begging from the blue flier, Starscream ripped at the panel, tearing it open. Thundercracker cried out in a mix of fear and pain.

"Please," the blue seeker whispers as tears roll down his cheeks. However, he knows fighting to resist will just make it worse. "Just be gentle. It's been so long since I took it in the valve." Defeated, Tc leans back and spreads his legs. He doesn't wipe at the flow of tears, nor does he cower anymore. He finally accepts that his Trine leader wants total submission, and gives into his demands.

Starscream hesitated a second, but the urge to punish took over. He forcefully shoved a finger into the other's valve to be disgusted with how dry it was. "Come on, Tc," the red and white seeker demanded. "Let the lubricant flow or this will be painful for both of us." In his impatience, Starscream harshly rubbed at the opening of the valve in hopes of getting the other wet. Retreating his finger a little, the back node was found and the finger rubbed over it. All this accomplished was extracting a whimper from the blue one as well as more tears to escape from the optics.

Despite Starscreams' experience of that node being touched being pretty much pure ecstasy, for Thundercracker is was agonizing. The touch was simply too bothersome and painful when not excited. No matter how much touching or swirling the fingers did to the valve, lubricant just simply was not being produced. No amount of stimulation Starscream did got the other to at least respond.

The Air Commander sighed as he thought back to when they bonded. Skywarp, being their trine's third, happily obligated to a submissive role. However, Starscream and Thundercracker viciously fought over the dominant role. Both would make great trine leaders, but there could only be one. As customs had it, the victor would lead the Trine.

Thundercracker had admitted to him prior that he had issues when it came to physical compliance. It wasn't out of disrespect or meant in an insulting way, he simply had strong dominant coding and couldn't always control turning them off in favor of the trine leader. So, the blue seeker couldn't easily follow the submissive coding, which resulted in the situation at hand: his valve not lubricating.

Shame rose in Starscream as he remembered his deal to the other. The pain and fear in Thundercracker's face shown he clearly forgot his promised words from long ago. On the day Starscream won the rights to lead the Trine, he vowed to never hurt his submissive in this way. Taking Tc when he clearly wasn't ready was agreed to be cruel and unfair. Preferring his valve, Starscream didn't mind the other's issue, and never before had he even attempted to take the blue seeker this violently.

With a heavy sign of regret, Starscream removed his fingers from the other's valve. The other apologized but the red and blue seeker silenced him with a kiss. "I am the one who should be apologizing for going back on my vow to you," He said as he straddled his lover and wiped to dry his face. "I let my anger and my embarrassment get the best of me."

Thundercracker gave him a little smile. " You understand why I had to disobey you on the battlefield, don't you?" Starscream bit his lip. "Stars, I have to keep you safe. I never want to loose you. Even if it gets Megatron mad, you and your safety will always come first. That is the only reason I veered off course." He moved his hands to pet at the red and white wings, which in turn, pressed into the touch. "You understand now?"

"Yes," Starscream replied. "Pretty embarrassed I wanted to punish you for just looking after me." The dominant seeker moved his hands to the other's cockpit and he brushed his fingers lightly on the glass. "You mean the world to me, Tc."

"Better watch out, you are starting to get all mushy on me," Tc winked as he sliped his hand between his legs. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He began to touch himself softly and Starscream purred as he began to play with his lover's wings.

"You're too good to me," Starscream whispered, knowing his blue seeker loved it. "How did I managed to get such a strong, protective and lets not forget sexy bond mate? How did I get so lucky, hmm?"

"Got lucky, I guess." Tc spoke, and his cooling fans rumbled on. He captured the trine leaders mouth in his, and licked at the lips encouraging the other for more. Slipping his tongue past his lover's lips, Thundercracker explored his lover's mouth and let out a moan.

"How about you give me another shot?" the red seeker asked as he massaged the spike casing. He lewdly smirked as he watched the other's spike pressurize and extend. "Nice, Tc." Starscream licked at his lips and gave the other a final kiss before slipping to his knees on the floor between his lover's knees. The hard cock was eagerly slipped into a hot mouth, time was taken to swirl his tongue around the head before sucking down the base.

The blue seekers hips bucked in excitement as he placed his hands on the giver's helm, guiding him to suck deeper. His cooling fans whirled to life as he felt his deviant trine lord tickle his shaft with his tongue right before pushing his throat around his spike.

"You suck spike so fraggin' good, Stars," Tc moaned. He lifted his lover's helm almost off his spike, then slammed it back down on his cock. Starscream moaned and repeated, sucking at the spikes ridge before sliding his tongue down to the base and swallowing the other's rod down his troat.

Meanwhile, Thundercracker's fingers had found a rhythm of tracing the rim then softly dipped into the valve to lightly twirl around. He used soft touches and never intruded too deep. He knew how to get himself wet. Finding the back node this time resulted in a lusty moan instead of pain. Thundercracker shifted his hips into the touch, and his fans clicked a notch higher.

"You're so nice and wet," Starscream said as he brought his tongue to lick at the dripping port, pushing the other's hand away. He lapped at the fluid, and gently licked into the slot. The blue seeker took over stroking his own spike and pumped his hand from tip to base.

"You'll have to stretch me some still," Thundercracker said. " Just be gentle this time."

With a nod, the red flier eased in a digit- this time slowly. Talk about complete difference! The valve was warm and smooth, and this time the movement didn't cause friction, which equaled pain. Playing the the nodes earned moans and not grimaces. Thundercracker even pushed down onto the digit, signaling to the dominant he was ready for another. A second one was carefully added and were playfully scissored in the tight space, but gone where the signs of pain. 

"Ahh Stars," the blue seeker moaned. "Please, give me your spike. I want to feel you deep inside me."  
"As you wish, my sweetspark," Starscream whispered as he climbed on top of the berth. Thundercracker made to lay on his belly, however, that was put to a stop with a grabbing hand.

"No, Thunder," Starscream stated. "We aren't following the code completely. This time, I want it to be face to face." The other nodded and rolled on his back being careful to not bend his wings. Tc gathered his pillow and comfortably placed it under his head.

The Air Commander crawled over the submissive, and lovingly laid on top. He placed a kiss on the others lips, and was delighted with the kiss being passionately returned. He felt the others legs spread and hips rotate up. Starscream moaned into the kiss as he felt his lover's interface panel rub against his spike.

"Aren't you the demanding one, " he said. "Even when submitting, you find a way to try to dominate, huh?" Tc only jumps his optic ridges. The red seeker let out a crooked smile in jest, but gave in to the demands.

Leaning back, he slide his spike's head across the wet valve before gently plunging in. Moving only a little at a time, the valve was allowed time to adjust to the intrusion. The blue seeker started out biting his lip, but as Starscream's spike pushes in further, his reaction turns needy.

Thundercracker begins to circle his hips and claws his berth at the pleasure he receives. Encouraging his lover, he wraps his legs around his mate's hips and pulls. Starscream complies and began to slide the head of his spike down the clenching wet port until he is sheathed fully. Pleased by the satisfied sob, he slowly withdraws only to repeat again.

"S-Stars," Thundercracker tries to speak. "Please..." He looked at his master with pleading eyes. "I... Ready."

Starscream smirked, and unwrapped the legs that entwined around them, and moved them to his shoulders, lifting the other's aft off the berth. Once positioned, he thrust his hips forward quickly and would retreat ever so slowly. His partner sang out his pleasure as he felt his top nodes being stimulated sharply, then the ones further down being tickled in a drawn out manner.

Once Starscream started rotating his hips and Tc started pushing to meet each thrust, both knew the end was near. Starscream groaned as he felt the valve begin to tighten and flutter around his cock. With the last few pushes, he slammed into his lover and shrieked as he climaxed. Upon the expulsion of fluids within him, his valve clenched down as Tc shot out fluid from both his spike and valve.

Starscream had offlined in his swoon and simply fell into recharge on his bond mate with his fans running to remove as much hot air as possible. The blue seeker's fans hiccupped with the burden as well, but he remained online to hold onto the other as his systems reset. Thundercracker caressed Starscream and gingerly kissed his helm. Through the trine bond, the blue flier spoke of the love and the high regard he had of the other. Being fully satiated, and thankful the punishment wasn't harsh, his optics grew heavy and he soon drifted into recharge himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic suffered from 'gee- its never gonna end' I dunno, I just struggled with this one. But its done for now. This was going to be another submission for a challenge, but I dunno, we'll see.
> 
> I'd appreciate a comment or so.... would make me ever so happy to get some feedback...
> 
> :D


End file.
